What's in a Name?
by KayValo87
Summary: A little thing I came up with to how Dean and Sam might have gotten their famous nicknames for each other. Weechester, Bullied!Sam, BigBrother!Dean


That's right people, I wrote a one-shot. WHOOT! I actually did it! Man I hope it doesn't suck ...

Anyway, a bit of background here, I was half way to half asleep (also known as drifting off with the ability to still think for the most part) and I was reading some fanfiction (as I do most nights) when I started thinking ...

_How did Dean and Sam get their nicknames for each other?_

That started a whole chain of events that ended with me writing my very first (and possibly only) one shot in the middle of the night before I was awake enough to lengthen out the plot. I hope you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I had a plot to sneak onto set and try to get the boys back to Oregon ... but I didn't have a passport. So, I still don't own them.

_

* * *

Nicknames stick to people, and the most ridiculous are the most adhesive._  
_~Thomas Chandler Haliburton_

* * *

Sam sat one of the swings, bouncing his new red ball against the rubbery ground. Dean had got it to him yesterday with they change they had left over after grocery shopping. It wasn't much, but it came from his big brother, and that made it the coolest ball in the word. Dean was the coolest big brother in the world, after all.

"Hey baby." A voice sneered.

He looked up at the three older boys looming over him. Tommy, Greg, and Ron; three of the biggest jerks Sam had ever met. They seemed to find it hilarious that, even though he had just turned seven, he was still the smallest kid in his first grade class. They were fifth graders, but he wasn't scared of them … as long as Dean was nearby anyway. Unfortunately, his big brother wasn't in sight.

"Leave me alone." He grumbled, going back to his ball, hoping that ignoring them would work.

Suddenly Tommy, the leader of the group, reached out and grabbed the toy right out of Sam's hands.

"Hey!" he protested, jumping up to retrieve his ball. "Give it back!"

"Aw, does the wittle baby want his pwetty toy back?" Tommy taunted, dangling the ball just out of Sam's reach before tossing it to Greg.

"I'm gonna tell on you!" Sam threatened, chasing his property from one bully to another. "I'm gonna get my big brother and he's gonna beat you up!"

"Oh," Ron chimed in, "does the baby princess need a rescue?"

"I'm not a princess!" Sam pouted.

He fought back tears as the older boys laughed at his feeble attempts to get his toy back, and hoped they didn't notice. They did.

"Look guys," Greg snickered, "we made princess Sally cry."

"Ha ha, good one Greg." Tommy praised, slapping his buddy on the back. "Is that right princess Sally, did we make you cry?"

Sam could feel himself turning red as other people stopped to watch, knowing half the playground was listening.

"My name is Sammy." He said a firmly as his shaking voice could manage.

"That's what we said, Sally." Ron grinned, holding the ball above Sam's head, before continuing in a sing-song voice. "Little Princess Sally is a little baby."

Sam looked around to see many of the kids watching were giggling and whispering. Mortified, he knew he had to do something before everyone started calling him Sally. Closing his eyes, he thought to himself, what would Dean do? Tightening his first, he shoved it forward as hard as he could, right into Ron's stomach. The older boy dropped the ball and doubled over, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. It work! Sam picked up his ball and was about to walk away, when someone grabbed onto his shirt.

"You think you're tough?" Tommy growled, pulling back his own fist.

He hit Sam hard, in the same spot he had in Ron. The seven year old dropped to the ground, trying to remember how to breath, just before Tommy pulled him back to his feet. Sam couldn't stop he tears now as he gazed up at the boy who seemed to hold his life in his hands.

"You're not." He spat. "You're nothing but a crying little b^%&*. Maybe that's what we should call you. B^*$#."

"No one can call him b^$&#, except me!" Another voice cut in.

Dean, Sam thought with a small smile. He knew everything would be okay now that his big brother was here. Dropped back on the ground, he looked to where Dean stood. The eleven year old was nearly shaking with rage, his eyes dark with fury.

"Ooh," Sam grunted, "you're in trouble now."

"Shut up, Sally."

"You shut up, Wimpy." Dean shot back.

"I'm not a wimp!" Tommy sneered.

"Well, picking on someone half your size doesn't exactly make you brave."

Tommy let out a low growl and took a step towards Dean, but other boy sidestepped, plowing his elbow into the guy's nose.

"Gah!" He yelled, grabbing a hold of his face, blood and tears dripping off his chin. "Ew buthsted ma nosth!"

"Not so fun when you're the one being bullied, huh wimpy?" Dean stated, grabbing the boy by the collar. "And if you EVER mess with MY little brother again I will bust a LOT more then your nose."

He pushed the bully away and looked around at the crowd of spectators.

"What is this, a freak show? Get out of here, all of you."

Once the kids dispersed, Dean turned to Sam, who was busy trying to get rid of all his tears.

"You okay Sammy?"

"Yeah," he sniffed, "I'm okay."

Dean helped his kid brother up, dusting off the little guy's jeans and checking him over for injuries.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you … do you think I'm a baby?"

The eleven year old looked up, a smile in his eyes.

"You kidding? Do you think I baby could take down Ron Schultz?"

"So you don't think I act like a princess?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Of course not … b^&*%."

"You are such a jerk." Sam said, shoving his now laughing brother's shoulder. "What does that even mean?"

"For you?" Dean though for a minute. "For you it means you have a totally awesome big brother."

"Yeah? Well for you, jerk means … that you have a totally awesome little brother."

"No," Dean shook his head. "I think jerk means you think I'm awesome too."

"Only if b^*%$ means you think I'M awesome."

Dean shrugged and slung his arm over the little guy's shoulder, leading him back towards the school building.

"Whatever, b#%&$."

"Jerk." Sammy grinned.

He really did have the coolest big brother in the world.

* * *

There you have it ... please tell me it is not horrible.


End file.
